Mandilón
by Luka-sama
Summary: Todos los amigos de Taki y los de Mitsuha, pensaban que era un Mandilón con su novia.


_Kimi no na wa No me pertenece._

 **Mandilón**

La primera vez que los amigos de Taki como Mitsuha escuchan sobre la pareja del otro, nacen diferentes expectativas, pero en su mayoría no positivas. Es como si de un momento a otro, hubieran encontrado a un desconocido y salieran con él apenas a dos meses de conocerse. Tessie y Sayaka no lo quieren aprobar hasta conocerlo, en cambio Tsukasa y Shinta parecen divertidos por toda la situación. No bien a dos meses de relación, ambos jóvenes se ven obligados a crear una leve reunión social entre todos, para terminar con las continuas quejas de sus amigos más cercanos.

—Esto no va salir bien para mí—habla Taki cuando camina al frente de sus amigos.

Shinta quien solo ríe divertido, deja que Tsukasa sea el crítico entre ambos, de los tres, este siempre fue el más reflexivo para esta situación.

La ubicación elegida fue un café algo alejado del centro de Tokio, donde no hay tanta gente en fines de semana y les podría dar un ambiente más relajado para charlar.

También porque era el favorito de Mitsuha y su amiga.

Cuando los tres llegan, Mitsuha está sentada ya entre sus dos amigos. Las presentaciones son bastante tranquilas, lo que hace a Taki suspirar relajado al lado de su novia, quien se ríe de su nerviosismo en varias ocasiones. Shinta y Tsukasa no dejan de burlarse sobre que no creían que Taki alguna vez consiguiera novia, en cambio Sayaka y Tessie lo ven de reojo a él de forma curiosa sin decir mucho a su favor o en contra.

Taki intenta calmarse, pero no puede evitar ver a los amigos de su novia, con una extraña sensación de familiaridad.

—Entonces Miyamizu-san…¿Como una hermosa chica como tú, termino con un amargado como Taki?—pregunta Shinta con la clara acción de molestarlo.

Rueda los ojos tomando una taza de café que ordeno, negro como su actitud ante sus amigos ese día.

Mitsuha ladea la cabeza de forma adorable, que de no estar frente a sus amigos, le hubiera hecho tirarle las mejillas para hacerla hacer un puchero y luego besarla.

Ignora sus pensamientos viendo a otro lado.

No era tiempo para eso.

—¿Amargado?—cuestiona ella viéndolo de reojo, la sigue ignorando su salud mental.

Tsukasa y Shinta intercambian una rápida mirada que él no pasa desapercibida, que le hace suspirar en su interior sobre la idea de conocerlos a todos en un mismo día. Claramente él no aprobó nunca esa idea, pero Mitsuha había estado tan emocionada, que no le costó más de diez minutos de suplicas para que cediera.

—Bueno Taki es bastante temperamental, amargado y un tipo bastante difícil de tratar constantemente—añade ahora Tsukasa causando que ganara una mala mirada de su parte.

¿Ellos estaban tratando de ayudarlo o hundirlo?

Escucha una risa divertida de Tessie el amigo de Mitsuha al ver a los chicos, claramente dispuesto a unirse a las burlas en contra de su persona. Sayaka sigue pareciendo más neutral mientras intenta elegir entre los postres, a pesar de las quejas de su prometido sobre la boda en dos semanas.

—No comprendo de que habla Fuji-san, Taki-kun nunca se ha portado así conmigo, excepto la vez que me invito con la promesa de comer todo los postres que quería y quedo sin dinero—hablo esta algo divertida al final.

Bajo su rostro con la frente oscura, ese fue uno de sus malos días, donde aprendió que el estómago de su novia era demasiado grande para los dulces. Incluso en ese entonces solamente se rio de forma triste, mientras ella sonreía diciendo que pagaría.

La ignoro y pago el café entre ellos, mientras Mitsuha le prometía que la próxima seria ella en pagar, también sobre que nunca la retara a comer tanto.

Igualmente de pedirlo, probablemente buscaría la forma de comprarle una pastelería solo para ella si lo pedía, algo que no diría en voz alta para no hundirse más en esas aguas peligrosas entre sus amigos.

Una nueva mirada entre Tsukasa y Shinta.

El siguió suspirando, jamás lo dejarían pasar.

—Eso no suena como nuestro Taki-amargado-kun—hablo Shinta reflexivo.

Las dos chicas se rieron ante su nombre, él siguió bebiendo sin aportar nada a la charla, esperando que el café fuera lo suficientemente eterno para no tener que hablar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Esta vez fue la ocasión de Sayaka de hablar.

—¿Qué tal es Mitsuha? Ella puede ser bastante terca en ocasiones, pero siempre quise verla con novio desde que no deja de molestarnos a Tessie y a mí—hablo la chica con ojos divertidos en su amiga levemente sonrojada.

Tessie soltó una risa baja.

Al saber que la pregunta era para él y que esta reunión también era para que los amigos de su novia lo conocieran, decidió dejar su café de lado.

—Mitsuha es una buena persona, excepto que interfiera entre ella y alguno de sus dulces, en general es una buena chica—hablo con calma.

Su novia le dio un puntapié por debajo de la mesa, que disimulo con una sonrisa tensa ante el dolor, su novia era demasiado fuerte.

Sayaka pareció decepcionada.

—Vamos eso no puede ser todo, debes tener algo de Mitsuha que no te guste—hablo la chica picoteando más en esa área.

¿Algo que no le gustara de Mitsuha?

Volteo a ver a su novia, que se tensó ante su mirada de evaluación. En realidad era solo para que nadie leyera su mente, sus pensamientos. Los recuerdos antes de conocer a Mitsuha en su vida, aunque alegres, siempre tenían ese vacío en su interior que no pudo llenar nunca, hasta conocer a la chica a su lado en cuestión.

Solo a pesar de sus amigos.

Solo a pesar de su padre.

Solo a pesar de sus estudios.

Mitsuha aunque era una chica bastante normal (aunque muy hermosa) no tenía nada en especial que no tuvieran otras chicas con que hubiera intentado salir sin fruto alguno. Pero era algo en su forma de charlar, el brillo en sus ojos al ver algún postre, su sonrisa infantil o la forma en que al tomar sus manos todo parecía en paz a su alrededor.

No.

No podría decir eso.

Pero al ver los ojos de curiosidad y esperanza de la chica, también supo que no podría dejar esa respuesta sin nada.

Al final entre su posible vergüenza o la decepción de la chica, eligió el camino del auto tortura contra sus amigos por meses.

—No hay nada de ella que no me guste—admitió volviendo a tomar café y desviando la mirada.

Cinco pares de ojos voltearon a verlo sorprendidos, pero de reojo vio la mirada cariñosa de Mitsuha mientras sujetaba su mano por debajo de la mesa, lo que hizo que su sonrojo aumentara y sus propios amigos sonrieran divertidos.

Lo molestarían de por vida.

—Taki se ha convertido en un Mandilón—hablo Tsukasa con falsa sorpresa.

Escupió algo de café antes de verlo con incredulidad, pero este no parecía cambiar de opinión dijera lo que dijera, al igual que Shinta asentía como si fueran palabras de un sabio.

Giro ahora a ver a Tessie quien ahora sonreía divertido (como te entiendo más de lo que crees, viendo de reojo a su prometida) en cambio Sayaka parecía verlo emocionada entre Mitsuha y él.

Por ultimo vio a su novia, quien sonreía con ternura, como si supiera que eso era cierto.

Gimoteo antes de golpearse la frente con la palma de la mano.

Ya sabía que sería el centro de burla, del ahora grupo de seis personas, pero bueno, valía la pena si podía tener la sonrisa de Mitsuha en su rostro.

.

Tal vez si era un Mandilón, pero solo por Mitsuha.

 **Fin**

 _Amo como en la película Taki se muestra algo ajeno a los demás, con actitud explosiva y bastante retraído, pero cuando se topa a Mitsuha, se muestra incluso algo tímido y es suficientemente valiente para escribirle te amo en su palma, súper cute._

 _Por eso pensé como sería la relación entre ellos, este algo embobado por la chica y los demás notándolo._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
